A Puzzle Piece
by xxFallenVampirexx
Summary: My father is dead. I have no family, no home, no money, no nothing. A man, a mere stranger knows me and knows my father. He takes me in, without any real explanation other than the fact that he is a family friend. A family friend that my father failed to mention. Will I be safe? He did mention a boy my age. But a boy doesn't even describe him. HaruhixKyoya
1. A Home

**I do not own OURAN or the characters. This is strictly a fanfiction and I am not trying to make money off of it or anything. The rights go to the author! I am just a fan that really enjoys this ship.**

"I am sorry to inform you but your father didn't survive." My father went to the store to buy milk. That's it. Some idiot driver was not paying attention and ran a red light. He killed the only family I have left.

"Is there someone we can call?"

"No." There is no one. My mother died and now my father is gone. I am only Sixteen years old. I have no home, no job, no anything. I am an Orphan now. I don't know if that's common in Japan, but that is what I am. I shudder to think of when my next meal will be. Food, how can I think of food at a time like this?

"Miss Fujioka? Your father had a business card on him. I am not sure if he works at this place or is friends with this person, but I called him. I hope you are okay with this."

Business card? The doctor hands me a card to look at. It reads: Yoshio Ootori. My father never mentioned this man.

I hand the card back to the doctor and look out the window. It has started to rain. Why does it always rain when someone dies? Is that god's way of telling us he is sorry for taking someone we care about deeply away? Is that a sign of remorse?

"This man said he was a family friend; that he and your father go way back. You didn't know about this?" I continue to stare out the window. People are running to their cars, trying desperately not to get wet. I shook my head no. I have never even heard of this man. My father and I were close, but clearly not close enough to know many of his friends, if they were even friends. Maybe my father applied for his company once.

The rain is falling like it needed to fall. It is falling to drown the world of its sorrows. Of my sorrows. What am I going to do? Why does this man keep telling me about this person I know nothing about? He isn't family and as far as I am concerned, not any friend of mine. Just leave me alone doctor, just let me be. Let me grieve. How am I going to prepare for his funeral? I don't even know how much money my father even has. Will they allow me to dig into his checking account? Savings account? It isn't my account so maybe not.

"Mr. Ootori, you didn't waste any time. Thank you for coming." I didn't turn around. I can see his reflection in the glass. Mr. Ootori is a tall, thin man with dark black hair. He is wearing a sharp black suit that probably cost him a fortune. His head is facing my direction but he doesn't acknowledge me.

"I thank you for allowing me to know this information, and for the girl. Letting me know the girl is alright." The girl? I have a name. Another man is standing behind Mr. Ootori. He is dressed the same and has a Bluetooth in his ear.

"Sir the car is running downstairs."

"Thank you. Haruhi?" I turn to face him now. So he does know my name. I wipe my eyes and look at him. His eyes are dark and I can't figure out the expression on his face.

"I am Yoshio Ootori. I was a friend of your fathers."

"That's funny. He never mentioned you."

"It's a long story, for another time perhaps. Please will come with me?"

"Come with you where? I don't even know you."

"I have a place you can stay, at least until someone else comes along. I don't expect you trust me yet. But I am a wealthy man, a very wealthy man and I can afford another person." What is he even talking about? It's not like I would take his money even if he forced me.

I look at the doctor. He smiles and nods his head at me. Well he has to know my father somehow, or he wouldn't know my name. Unless the doctor told him my name. That would be a totally different story.

"You will like it there. You will have your own room, and I have a son your age." Oh great, a spoiled rich kid. Just what I need. Well it's better than the streets which is where I was going to be anyways.

"Sure." I say as I shrug. Standing up and gathering my one bag and purse that has a rip in it. It was my mothers. The man that was with Mr. Ootori looks at my bags and then at me.

"Is that all miss?"

"That's all that I have." He smiles weakly, takes them and hurries out of the building.

Mr. Ootori holds out his hand to me. I don't take it. I should be grateful, but I will be grateful from a distance. This whole situation is odd to me.

He doesn't say anything as we make our way to his car. It's still raining. I don't get in right away. I just want to feel the rain drop on my face.

I feel something warm get placed over my head, it's a jacket. Mr. Ootori had taken off his suit jacket.

"You will catch a cold standing out here, please get inside." I do as I am told. I never realized a person as rich as he seems to be, could be so nice. The rich people I have heard of treat poor people like me horribly. But I have seen nothing but kindness so far. My hair is damp from the rain and I take a look of my surroundings. It's a long black car. The windows are tinted and there is a mini bar in the middle. Wow, this is fancy. Who even needs all this?

Mr. Ootori slides in next me and the car begins to move. I try to see anything from outside my window, but the windows are too tall. Mr. Ootori takes out his phone and begins typing something. A really busy man I take it.

"We should be at my house in about ten minutes. My wife has cooked a lot of fish for tonight. Do you like fish?"

Well at least there will be a female figure there, no offense to men, I just never really like being the only girl.

"I like food." I say bluntly. The man chuckles. He has a deep laugh, a warm laugh. From looking at him you wouldn't think he was warm. He doesn't smile much, and he has an authoritative look to him. I wonder if he is a boss. The card that I was given didn't specify.

We arrive to a house that pretty much takes up a whole block. Or at least I think it is one house. Maybe it's just a small community. No that can't be. No way does this guy live in a small house.

We pull into the long drive up to the house. A few people are standing outside. They each have an umbrella and two of them are holding clothing. I could see this through the front window which wasn't tinted.

Mr. Ootori jumps out first, then holds his hand to me. This time I take it, but I drop his hand immediately after I step out. I am not one to linger when it comes to stuff like this.

The people standing before us huddle around. One brings his umbrella and hands it to me. I take it but immediately feel bad after. Where is his shelter then?

Another one, a young girl, who can't be much older than me takes my arm and hurries us inside.

The foyer is huge. You could probably fit my house in here ten times, that's how big just the entrance is. The walls are white, and there is only one lonely mirror on the right wall. I take a good look at myself before going any further. My hair is long and frizzy. I have been meaning to cut it but I never have time, or money. I hated asking my father for such pathetic things like grooming. Oh yes I am a girl. But not a girly girl. Girls like that are annoying. Just give me a pair of baggy jeans and a tank top and I am golden. I am serious.

"Miss, your room will be at the top of the stairs. Dinner will be ready in a half hour. Please make yourself at home and feel free to clean up." A shower sounds nice. I don't think I took one today. She hands me my bags and walks out of the room, leaving me alone. Alone. Usually I like to be alone. But now that I am alone I have time to think about my father and I didn't want to have to do that just yet. I am not ready to grieve.

I begin to walk up the stairs, taking two at a time. Once at the top I realize there are more stairs. Did she mean the top of these stairs or those stairs? If this house is a maze I will never find my way around. There is a long hallway in front of me. It's bright. Every wall has a light on it. I guess they can afford their electricity bill to have that many lights on. What a waste of energy.

I check around the few rooms on the first floor or is this considered the second floor? They all look kind of empty to me. No pictures of the family, no signs of life really. I begin to turn around after the last room when I hit something, hard. It didn't feel like a wall.

"And who may I ask are you? A stowaway?" A person's voice whispers in my ear. I look up and almost fall over. Who and where can I get one? I mean. That's not what I meant to say even to myself.

"I'm so-rry." I spit out finally. A tall man about 6 feet tall it seems, although anyone taller than me seems that tall, with jet black hair and a pair of glasses smiles down at me. I don't know if it's a friendly smile, but I will take what I can get. He resembles his father a lot. So this must be the son he was talking about. His eyes are what strike me. They are like two different colors at this moment. A little bit of brown and gray. How is that possible?

"Well seeing as you are in my hallway, can you please tell me who you are before I have you thrown out."

"Oh sorry, where are my manners. The name is Haruhi Fujioka. Nice to meet you." Is it nice? I can't tell yet.

"Haruhi? I have never heard of you. Cute name though."

"Oh young master, this is our guest. She lost her -."

"It seems I will be staying here for a while. I don't know how long, but your father advised I stay here until something comes along." I cut off the woman. I didn't want her to spill my life story to someone I don't even know, or if he even cares to know it seems. He already looks bored.

"Father asked you stay here? That's unlike him. Nice meeting you." He brings his hand to the top of my head and ruffles it up like I am his dog. I smooth it down immediately after he leaves.

"Who is that?" I whisper even though he is out of ear shot.

"Oh that? He is Mr. Ootori's younger son, Kyoya. Get used to how he behaves." She smiles and walks me down the hallway to my room.

It's a big room with pink walls. I should have figured this would be my room. "Mr. Kyoya will be staying in the room across the hall. I will warn you, he stays up late reading so don't disturb him in anyway. He has a bit of a temper. You two will be sharing a bathroom unless you would like to use the bathroom upstairs. Otherwise I apologize. Dinner will be ready soon. Mr. Ootori gave me this for you to wear. They always dress up for dinner." She hands me a dark pink dress. Wow, I never expected any of this. I just thought I would get a room to stay and that was it.

She left me to myself. I lay the dress on the bed. I don't wear dresses. I don't even remember the last time I wore a dress. But this man was kind enough to let me stay awhile, as out of the blue as it is.

I see a place to sit by the window. I open the window up a little. It's a bit chilly out, but not enough to make someone cold. I hear the soft pound of the rain on the ground. It's so peaceful. I look up at the sky.

"Father if you can hear me, I miss you. I love you. I don't know what I am going to do without you. Please come back to me."

. . . . . . . . . . . .

**A/N: Hey everyone! This is my first OURAN fanfic. Now obviously since it's a fanfiction it will not be really at all like the actually manga/anime and it shouldn't have to be since well..it's a fanfic! So if you want a story exactly like the manga/anime you won't get that here! Also I realize I made Kyoya's father a bit nicer but trust me he isn't going to be that great. :D This is a KyoyaxHaruhi fanfic! It will take a while for their relationship to really blossom so hang on! I realize they are not really a popular ship but I adore them! Feel free to read and review! Thanks for your time**


	2. A Fall

I don't know how long I have been sitting here staring at my plate. No one is talking. It is a very quiet dinner table. I guess rich people don't talk to each other. Something Kyoya said to me earlier in the hallway has stuck to me now. Looking up at Mr. Ootori, I review what he said. "_Father asked you to stay here? That's unlike him." _I wonder what he meant by that. Does he mean that his father isn't usually nice? Why would he put up an act around me? Why would he even want to help me if he wasn't nice? Did he owe some kind of debt to my father? That seems highly unlikely. I wonder why my dad never told me about him, if they were such good friends.

"Haruhi, is everything tasting alright?" Mrs. Ootori looks at me and smiles. She seems so nice, so why would a mean person be married to someone so nice? Maybe they balance each other out. She has such kind features. Then again so does Mr. Ootori.

"Everything tastes wonderfully. Thank you very much for letting me stay here for the time being." She bows her head at me and smiles. Everyone else is still quietly eating. It's just Mr. Ootori, Mrs. Ootori, and Kyoya. Should I call him by his name? Is that too formal? I never know what to say around rich people. I grew up in a town where informality is a good thing. But here it's such a different world.

"Haruhi, did you go to school?"

"Yes I am a first year. I was going to try for an entrance exam at a new school. You see my grades are extremely high and I thought I would try for a tougher school. It will look better on my transcript."

"That's wonderful, Kyoya is also high in his grades. I am sure you both will have many things to talk about." Kyoya looks up then, not at his mother but at me. He doesn't smile. In fact I don't see any kind of emotion run over his face. It's so cold really.

"Our family strives on higher education, to always better yourself. We are a privileged family, but we want our children to work hard, and to try the best we can."

"Actually I prefer them to only do the best. Not try, but do." Mr. Ootori spoke up and looks over at his young son. They share a look, not one I can pinpoint.

"Haruhi what happened with your father I will be forever saddened for you. We took you in, we will treat you as if you were a child of our own. There will be questions. Lots of questions especially regarding the fact that you are a young girl sharing a house with a young man. Please be discreet on that. We don't want rumors flooding around that we allow such things to happen."

"Oh you don't have to worry about that. I am grateful that you took me in. Otherwise I have no idea where I would be now."

"Yes, such a horrible thing to have happen at such young age, losing both of your parents." I don't say anything and stare at my plate again. This conversation is pretty odd. I wonder why they think I would even want to tell the whole world that I am going to be living across the way from a boy, a man for that matter. Sharing a toilet with probably the most beautiful person I have ever laid my eyes on. Yeah who would I tell that to?

"We expect you to finish school while you're here. I know you went to school where you lived and you said you wanted to transfer? How about Ouran Academy?"

"No." Kyoya spoke up for the first time since I saw him in the hallway. No? The skin on the back of my neck starts to sweat. This dress is too warm.

"Kyoya." His father says. It sounds like a warning.

"Father please. She may be smart, which we have no proof of yet. Words can only go so far. So yes, she says she's smart. But she wouldn't last a day at that school. Didn't you see what kind of lifestyle she has father? She's poor. Poor people don't go to Ouran High School."

Okay I wouldn't go as far as 'poor'. We were more like middle class. My father didn't make a lot of money, but he made enough to get us by. I wouldn't call that poor. Maybe people who don't make as much as someone like Yoshio Ootori that they would be considered poor.

"Kyoya that's not how I raised you to act." Mrs. Ootori says, giving me a weak smile. I don't say or do anything in return. I place my fork on my plate, without really even touching my food, and stand up.

"I'm sorry if he offended you. Please stay and eat. I made cherry pie for desert." Cherry pie isn't going to fix this.

"I just want to go to my room. Thank you for the dinner." I don't look at Kyoya or Mr. Ootori. For someone who took me in because he and my father had some kind of relationship, he didn't seem to care that his son was treating me in such a way. Kyoya may be beautiful but what's in the inside is sort of ugly.

. . . . . . . . . .

"I will not hear another word. She is going to your school. Deal with it." Father stood up and left the room. Why does this always happen to me? There is never good news. It was a surprise really that he even brought her here. What kind of relationship did he have with this commoner? What kind of debt did he owe? It's sick really. Nothing against her, or maybe I do have something against her. This kind of attention she is getting for being a mere stranger makes me sick to my stomach. I am his own child and he doesn't give me nearly the amount of attention he is giving her.

My mother doesn't speak to me after Haruhi left. I don't know if I blame her. Or maybe she has nothing left to say.

My phone jingles. It's a text message from Tamaki.

_T: Can I come over or what?_

_Me: Yeah but we will have to stay outside._

I didn't want him knowing who we have staying with us. I guess I could lie and say she's a distant cousin of some sort. But Tamaki wouldn't believe that. I guess I am just embarrassed.

Tamaki arrives five minutes later. Sometimes I wonder if he just stands outside of my house and waits for me to call him or text him to hang out. The guy is that obsessed with our friendship.

"I haven't seen you all weekend. What's been going on? You are kind of neglecting your host duties." Oh right. Hosting. I am getting so bored with that. Most guys my age would probably kill to be the position I am in. I am the vice president of the Ouran High School Host Club. We basically just entertain women. I hate it. The women are never interesting. In fact I don't even consider them women. They are mere girls just trying to get lucky with a rich guy. Well they are all rich as well but we are richer. Or at least I am.

"Tamaki you know how I feel about being a host."

"Yes you used to love it if I remember correctly. You never could get a date before the host club happened. Hikaru and Kaoru have their minds set on being Vice President you know."

"Let them have it."

"Are you serious right now?" His blonde hair is a mess from the wind. The rain has stopped completely now but the wind has picked up. He is wearing a dark blue suit.

"What are you going to do when we graduate and go to college?" 

"What do you mean? And don't change the subject Ootori."

"I mean the host club is only supposed to be during high school. Do you still want to entertain idiotic girls through college as well?"

"Well maybe one . . . ." Both our families want us graduated and married pretty soon. In fact Tamaki's family wanted to set up an arranged marriage which is pretty common among our family blood line. If our families knew about the host club we would be ruined.

"Look I don't care about the Host Club anymore Tamaki. I want out. This is my out. Please give it to the twins. They would be the best at it."

"Yes but you are the smart one."

"I'll still deal with the facts and money and the ideas if you want. I just don't want to host anymore."

"Did you find someone?"

"Don't make me laugh. Just let it go okay?"

"Are we still going to be friends?" Friends. We have been friends for so long. A mere break up with the host club wouldn't end that. I smile and nod.

Tamaki leaves after that. I go back inside. I lean against the door and let my breath out. I don't know how long I have been holding that. I feel relief. Free even.

"Kyoya." My father's deep booming voice comes from his office. I walk in, not sure what he wants to talk about.

"Yes?" I say, not sitting down. He is standing by the window looking out.

"Haruhi is staying with us. I don't know for how long. You need to be nice to her."

"I'm treating her like I treat anyone else. At a distance."

"That's fine. But you can't say rude things like that anymore."

"Rude things? Father why do you even care? You never cared how I treat anyone before."

"She's an innocent child Kyoya. She's a sweet girl. You need to treat her right, or this arrangement isn't going to work."

"Then get rid of her."

"My boy, I am surprised at you. No. She is a part of this family until further notice."

"Why? What do you have on her?"

"It's none of your business. Be nice to her or you will face some serious consequences." I had to stop arguing with him. I knew that. I shouldn't have even argued with him in the first place.

I walk out and head up to my room. Haruhi's door is closed. Good. I didn't want to have to deal with her either. I step in my room and shut the door quietly locking it. The servants know not to disturb me when my door is locked.

I find solace in my room. It's quiet. I like quiet. I have time to think.

The bathroom is next door to my room. The only thin separating it is one wall. I used to have this bathroom to myself. In fact no one else used it at all. I forbade it.

I hear the pipes in the walls move. Haruhi? It has to be. She's taking a shower. I walk over to the wall and press my ear against the wall. I don't know why I do this. It's kind of creepy I guess. I listen to the water fall against the tub. I hear something else. A noise. I move myself from the wall. I shouldn't be listening. I hear another noise. Like she's taking in air.

Is she crying?

I step out of my room and walk towards the door. I hear more air being sucked into her lungs. It's almost like she's having a hard time breathing. Should I go in? This is highly inappropriate.

"Haruhi?" I say out loud. But I don't get a response. I guess she could be ignoring me.

I open the door slowly. The room is filled with steam.

"Haruhi?" I say louder. No response. I see a figure in the room. I can't tell if it's her or not because of how much steam is in the room. When I get closer I see her. Haruhi. She is laying on the floor. Her eyes are closed. She is wearing shorts and a tank top. This is the most skin I have ever seen on a girl. At school you don't get to see as much.

Her hair is wet. I see a dark red liquid sliding down her forehead. Blood?

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**A/N: Hey guys! Yeah so I know you probably want an explanation on Ranka and Yoshio's relationship and it will come don't worry. It's kind of something that builds and builds. Yes Ranka was a commoner so obviously it's weird that Yoshio would even want to associate with someone like that! But it's my fanfic :D So I will do with what I please! This chapter kind of makes me sad. Just because of how Kyoya kind of treats her. But it will get better eventually. Character development takes time! Although what did you think of the end of it?! HEHEHE. Enjoy! Also I really thank all of you for reviewing kindly and not hating on me! Please feel free to read and review!**


	3. A Dream

I see my dad. He is smiling at me. Did I dream the whole thing? Is my dad really alive? Or is this a dream? I smile back at him not quite sure what to think. "Haruhi, you look so beautiful." My father squeals, touching my hair and massaging my cheek. It is oddly comforting. He is wearing a house coat with blue flowers on it. I never found it strange, the way he dresses. That's who is as an individual. Why shame someone who is so happy being who they want to be? I know I would want the same consideration.

"Father I had this horrible nightmare that you died."

"But I did die Haruhi."

"Then – not that I am complaining or anything but how are you here? How am I here for that matter? We are back at our old house."

"Not to worry dear. Just rest. You have had a long day." I don't know what he means by this. I don't say anything. I just let my eyes rest on him. He is in a weird kind of glow.

"I have to leave you now my dear. I just wanted us to say our goodbyes. You look lovely. I'm sorry I had to leave this world so suddenly. It was my time to die."

I never really believed in an afterlife, but seeing my dad? Maybe there is an afterlife after all.

"Please don't go. I don't know these people."

"They will take very good care of you Haruhi. Better than anything I would have done for you."

"That's not true."

"They can offer you the world Haruhi. Trust them."

"Trust them? How do you know them?" He doesn't respond. He just smiles and slowly fades away. It's dark. I guess I didn't realize the room was so bright.

"Haruhi." A voice says in the distance. Where is that coming from? It sounds like a woman.

"Haruhi." It says again. I close my eyes and open them again. This time I am in the room I was given by the Ootori's. The same pink walls. So I really was dreaming. Only of my father. Not of him being alive. But dead. Gone from this world. He said to say our goodbyes, but he didn't stay long enough for me to say goodbye.

"Haruhi." I look up and it's Mrs. Ootori. She looks worried. She has a cloth in her hand and starts to rub my forehead. I wince. What happened?

"You fell in the bathroom. Kyoya tried everything to bring you back. He even fixed your wound. We were going to call a doctor, but we weren't sure if you had any medical insurance."

"I fell in the bathroom?" I don't even remember falling. Kyoya saved me? That seems completely out of character for him. Not that I really know him.

"I'm fine now. I don't need any doctor. And of course we have insurance. Maybe not the kind of insurance you rich people have but it is enough to get me by." The second I said that I wish I could take it back. They were giving me a place to live. The least I can do is show gratitude. Mrs. Ootori's face fell but didn't say anything. I am such a brat.

"I'm glad to have another woman in the house. My daughter isn't around much."

"What about Mr. Ootori?"

"Sometimes I wonder if he knows I exist you know? I cook, I clean, I raised our children the best I could…." She went silent. Her eyes are sad. The best I can do right now is touch her hand. She smiles and lays the rag on the table next to me.

"Haruhi, you should rest. I don't know what happened in the bathroom. I am glad Kyoya was there to help you." Even thought it was completely out of character of him… but I didn't say anything. She left me in my room. Alone. All I want to do is dream of my father again.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

How could she be so stupid? What was it? Heat exhaustion? I even felt that. Who takes a shower with that high of a degree of heat? No woman in this world is smart it seems. Poor people and rich a like. Not that Haruhi is really poor, because how would I know that? Why am I even thinking of this commoner?

I have a huge text tomorrow and all I can think about is this moronic little girl getting herself overheated. My mother came in to my room to let me know she was okay. That what I did was courageous. Maybe it was and maybe it wasn't. I just didn't want a dead commoner in my bathroom. She can go die in someone else's bathroom for all I care.

A small knock on my door made me look at my clock. It wouldn't be a servant this late. They would have all gone off to bed. Plus they know I really don't like to be disturbed.

I open the door and see Haruhi standing before me. Her hair is a mess, and she's wearing a tank top and grey sweat pants. Far too much skin for my taste. I am not used to seeing that much skin. She is so pale and thin.

"Haruhi." I say quietly. She fell and hit her head. Shouldn't she be resting?

"I um- want to say thank you." Her head is down and she isn't looking at me. Almost submissive like. What an odd girl.

"Well don't do it again. If you do? Please do it somewhere else."

"Excuse me?"

"Don't do it in my bathroom again."

"Don't fall down in YOUR bathroom?"

"Yes."

"Well excuse me for getting overheated."

"You wouldn't have been overheated if you didn't have the temperature so high." She gasps in breath. The audacity of my mouth . . . .

"Look, I didn't ask to come here okay? Your dad wanted to take me in. For some ungodly reason he wanted to take me in. I'm here. At least for a little while. I'm sorry I will be going to your school tomorrow. I will stay out of your hair. I promise. Not a peep from me." She looks at me, and I mean really looks at me. I never noticed her eyes before. They are quite beautiful. I don't say anything and she hurries to her room.

I hope she keeps her promise.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

The only thing I hate about school is the uniforms. I mean they are old school. Well at least the girls uniforms anyways. I can't help but snicker when Haruhi comes down the stairs wearing that ridiculous outfit. The color is all wrong on her. It really dulls her skin. She glares at me but doesn't say anything. My mother and father are waiting down the stairs. They each have something in their hand. What is this first grade?

"Kyoya will show your way around."

"Am I even enrolled yet?"

"Your father was right, you are some kind of freaky genius. They instantly took your credentials. I called them yesterday. You are now a student at Ouran Academy. I'm sorry for the uniforms. I'm sure public schooling isn't like that."

"Oh stop you two. She looks beautiful." Her hair is perfectly straight and she has a black pin in her hair. I suppose she looks pretty. But that dress is awful. It's too big for her.

"I don't even want to ask how you got that dress so fast."

"Shush. It's your sisters." Ah. That explains it. Probably everything Haruhi will be wearing is my sisters hand me downs.

"Ready?" I ask not really waiting for an answer, as I head out into the bright morning atmosphere. It is a bit cold outside, but I don't think anything about it. I hear the door close behind me. The peaceful air of the morning is my favorite part of the day. Everything else is just horrible. The birds and the bees are quite nice. Everything else, the cars, the planes, the people, I can do without.

We both step into the car at the same time. I glare at her, she glares at me.

"It's my car."

"No it's your father's." I sneer at her. She's right. I actually own nothing. But I am not about to admit this to the likes of her. This is so unlike me. When I don't like someone I ignore them. What is so different about her?

She pushes past me and I don't say anything as I follow suit. Sitting as far away from her as possible. It's not like she notices anyways. Her head is in her hands and we don't speak the whole way.

When we arrive at school a line of people are standing outside. I step out first. Usually it's ladies first, but I see no lady here.

"Kyoya." Someone whispers. A girl I don't recognize. Her dress has wrinkles and her hair is frizzy all around. I nod my head but that's as far as I will go with the women here. If you can call them women.

Nothing I do works. The more I ignore them the more they seem to want me. I am not Tamaki.

"How rude." A voice I have come accustomed to. A voice I just might hate.

"What." I mutter under my breath.

"You ignored her?"

"Yes. She means nothing to me."

"What does mean anything to you?"

"Me. I mean to myself. And my work. That's it." Haruhi rolls her eyes and pushes past me, not even a glance back. Well. See if I show you around Miss Fujioka.

"Who was that?" I turn around. How long have they been standing there? I roll my eyes.

"Nobody."

"Oh nobody is it? Come on Ootori. She obviously is somebody. I – I mean we have never seen you flustered." Well shit.

"She's nobody. Did Tamaki talk to you?" The twins both look at me and smile. They smile like the Cheshire cat. It's pretty creepy if you ask me.

"Yes. We gladly accept your position. However you will always be our Vice President." Vice President has never been the position I wanted to be. But Tamaki is the favorite so of course he should be the President. He is the perfect specimen for it. He is my best friend. I should be happy for him. But I am not. What a selfish bastard.

The bell rings and the twins say nothing else. Nothing about stepping down from my post and nothing about Haruhi. Maybe I can get through today with ease after all. Maybe.

. . . . . . . . .

**Hello again! I want to thank mutemuia, slvrphoenx, FanGirl517, Secret Companion, kenhat, haruhiootori, roxelle34, harukananami321, guest, xoNIghtWingxo, Xxcreativekittyxx, xxfangirlxx, Amber, Guest, fanficfan, hanna-chan, and SnivArtista for the wonderful reviews! And anyone reading this story! This chapter is probably my favorite. I was kind of worried people would hate me for making Kyoya kind of heartless but he's beautiful! Just wait :D And thanks again. I really didn't expect so many people to like it! It really means the world to me! Feel free to review! **


	4. The Host Club

I didn't see Kyoya for most of the day. In fact I didn't see a whole lot of guy's period in my classes. Maybe that's normal? I'm not used to private type institutions. People at my old school used to think that rich people have it made, not in this case. The ugly uniforms, the formal speak, it's like I am on a different dimension.

When it is time for lunch I begin to get nervous. I haven't made any friends yet. In fact everyone looks at me like I have the black plague. I get in the long line for food and wait. I don't even know what rich people eat. Do they eat normal food or over-priced food?

When it is my turn, I sigh in relief. Some things have a ridiculous price on it but at least they have normal things like fish, rice, you name it. I will admit they have a huge selection, which wasn't the case at my old school. I pay for my lunch and decide to go sit by a window, which happens to have no kind of human contact at all. Everyone seems to be outside eating. This way I can eat in peace I suppose.

A boy I have never seen before walks around the lunchroom looking lost. I keep my head down. He looks friendly enough but I don't have a whole lot of experience talking to guys. I see two feet appear next to my table. I look up.

He has blond hair that's kind of a mess by the looks of it. His shirt is unbuttoned and he is chowing down on a green apple.

"Hi." He says and sits down across from me. I don't say anything, I just stare at him. His eyes are a ridiculous shade of violet. He has very beautiful eyes. Okay look away Haruhi or he's going to think you are a freak.

"You're new aren't you?"

"You don't miss a thing."

"I'm Tamaki. Tamaki Suoh. Welcome to Ouran."

"Haruhi Fujioka."

"That's a pretty name."

"Thanks I guess." What is with these guys? How is a name pretty or cute?

"Listen you are about to find this out eventually. I run a sort of club during and after school. I am actually kind of the President of it. Why don't you come by and check it out? Here is my card. It has the room number and everything. Please do come by." He smiles at me, takes another big chunk of the apple between his lips and walks away leaving the card in his spot. I pick it up. It reads: Tamaki Suoh and company. The Ouran High School Host Club. A host club? What is a host club?

. . . . . . . . .

"That's pretty much how I recruit girls Honey. I had her practically falling at my feet."

"I don't like this girl already."

"Why because she's into me?"

"That's exactly why." Idiots. Fighting over a girl. When Honey is practically a girl himself. That's how he gets them. He's so cute and little. This whole thing makes me sick.

"Kyoya you will not believe this one girl I recruited. Although she didn't say she was for sure coming but I worked my charms."

"If by charms you mean being an idiot then yes I'm sure she was fawning at your feet."

"Actually she didn't fawn at all. I just meant by how she looks. She's a babe."

"A babe? So informal today Mr. Suoh."

"If the boss likes her we will like her too."

"Remember the rule Tamaki? No girlfriends. We are just supposed to have them enjoy our company for the day."

"Yes, I was the one that created that rule."

Actually I created it but I didn't have the heart at all to tell him that. It is past three now and the ladies are starting to flock inside. The host club usually has themed days but we seem to be behind on that. So we decided on just having a tea kind of day. Tamaki really likes his tea.

Most of the girls are still in their uniforms but a lot of them decided to change it seems. School activities are long over, I don't blame them. I take off my blue jacket and lay it on the table next to me. I don't have patience for any of these women. I sit down and pull out my laptop. I guess I can crunch some numbers.

"Now ladies you know I don't have eyes just for one of you. I have eyes for all of you."

"Oh Honey we just want to take you home and feed you cookies."

This whole thing is madness. I look up at all of them. A different girl everyday would not only be annoying but hard to keep track. Why did I even join this to begin with? Sometimes I like to forget why. I don't even know if I am one girl kind of guy, but multiple is not my thing.

"Kyoya is ignoring us."

"He isn't ignoring us he's just busy is all. Let's just leave him alone."

"That girl has some nerve." I look up. I can't see her face at first. I'm more astounded that she's still wearing her uniform only it's rolled up at the sleeves and her hair is in a messy ponytail.

When she approaches my table I see her face now. Haruhi. What on earth is she doing here?

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

"That girl has some nerve."

"Why is she wearing her uniform like that?"

"Doesn't she know he's busy? He's the busiest of them all."

"Hush you are just jealous she has the guts to go and talk to him."

"It's just not fair." That's all I can hear as I walk up to Kyoya. The fact that he even is involved in something like this, whatever this even is, interests me. I don't know anything about him but for some reason he doesn't seem like the type that even likes to be around girls much. I wonder if he's gay. Wow I can't believe I am even thinking about that right now. That's extremely informal of me to begin with.

"Haruhi? You don't belong in a place like this." I stop in my tracks.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Well usually people with money join this kind of club. You don't have any." I take a few dollars out of my pocket and slam it on the table.

"I have money. Maybe not as much as you but I have money."

Kyoya puts his laptop on the table and stands up. He picks up the money and practically throws it back into my hands.

"I said you don't belong here."

"What's this all about?" Tamaki and two other boys come up as well. I don't recognize them. One is smaller than the whole lot of them.

"We have a misunderstanding. You see she's not supposed to be here."

"Yes she is. I invited her." Kyoya's face fell. I almost wanted to say I'll go but I wasn't going to give him the pleasure.

Tamaki holds out his hand and smiles. "I am sorry my dear. Would you like some tea?" I look at Kyoya and he looks at me. I don't know what his eyes are saying. He's probably silently begging me to leave. But I won't. I take Tamaki's hand and smile, following him to a table below.

. . . . . . . . . .

After tea we close up shop. I look at Haruhi the whole time she is here but she doesn't look my way. Maybe it was rude of me to talk to her in such a manner but this place really isn't for her. It had nothing to do with the fact that she didn't have money. She's an innocent girl. I didn't want her getting mixed up in something like this. None of these hosts will ever fully commit to any of these women. They are just here for our company and that's it, on to the next girl after that. I didn't want Haruhi to get hurt. Wait why should I care though? I don't know her. She's just staying until someone comes to claim her or she finds a job. We don't have any kind of relationship. I don't have to think about her feelings. I shouldn't have to think about her feelings.

Haruhi is standing out in the hallway when I walk out. No one else is left except for her and I. I guess she wanted to wait for me.

"So this club you belong to. You just entertain women? That seems not like you."

"You don't even know me."

"Well the way you treat me isn't how a host treats a lady."

"By the looks of your attire Haruhi, I don't see a lady." It was meant to be funny. Why am I even being funny? She looks hurt though so I don't say anything else.

We are walking down the hallway slowly. It's an infuriating silence.

"I don't want you to come back." She stops and faces me. I can't read her expression.

"You don't want me to come back?"

"I don't. In fact I want you to keep to yourself, especially when we are at school. We don't want anyone getting any funny ideas."

"No one even knows. And why can't I come back? Tamaki-"

"Tamaki shouldn't have invited you. Even by the looks of you, you don't belong. Look at how you treat that uniform? No respectful girl would do such a thing."

"Are you jealous or something?" I take her wrist and push her against a wall. I tower over her. I didn't realize how small she is.

"Listen Fujioka, I don't have feelings for you. In fact I have no feelings for anyone. I don't want you back at the host club. I don't want you talking to me. I don't want you at all. Our relationship is non-existent." I practically spit in her face. I am going to regret this later. But it has to be done. Her eyes start to water. A feeling deep in my stomach, a feeling I can't seem to grasp creeps up. She pushes me out of the way and hurries outside of the school. I watch her. She completely ignores the car waiting for us and is soon out of sight.

Well that's that.

. . . . . . . . .

**OMG Kyoya is such a jerk. But you can kind of feel the sexual tension at the end though right? What I wouldn't give to have him that close to me! OMG but yes. This chapter was another favorite. Just because I love Tamaki as well and writing him, as small as it is, is pretty fun! I introduced Honey! All the hosts will be present at certain times but the most you will see is tamaki and kyoya! Please feel free to read and review! Thank you all for your lovely reviews! It makes my day when I read them!**


	5. Kyoya? A pervert?

"Kyoya did something happen at school that I should be aware of?"

"Well I passed my exams again, let's throw a party." I say in the most sarcasm I can muster. Sometimes they are too blind to even tell if I am being serious or not, or they just don't care. I bet you a million dollars it's the latter.

"Not with you Kyoya, we mean Haruhi. It's getting dark and the area isn't safe. Tell me again why she didn't come home with you from school?" I try my best not to roll my eyes, but it can't be helped. She's not a child, pretty sure she can take care of herself.

"I don't know dad. She's a girl for one thing. I don't know much about them to decipher what goes on inside their head, especially stupid girls."

"Kyoya that isn't nice to call her stupid. She's a bright girl, you yourself even admitted that. Will you please go find her?" Both my parents look at me now, waiting for me to complain. I want to. I want to act like the brattiest person on the planet. I hate Haruhi for making me feel like I actually have to go and save her. Not only have I saved her once but this will be the second time. The year is 2014 shouldn't women be saving themselves?

I glance at my watch. Wow it really is getting late. Did I piss her off that much? I didn't think I had that kind of effect on anyone. I talk to Tamaki like this all the time and he doesn't go running off to cry. Of course he is a guy, well somewhat.

Just as I am getting up the door opens and Haruhi graces us with her presence. Her hair is matted to her forehead and her dress is filthy. Normal Kyoya would laugh at this. Laugh at her looks. Make fun of her; do anything to make her feel stupid. But I can't, she looks up at me. She doesn't smile or even cry. Haruhi just looks lost and distant. She bows her head and mumbles an apology. Our youngest maid hurries over to her with a wet towel and quietly brings her up the stairs.

"What happened at school today?" My mother passes us and walks up the stairs. My father is standing close to me now touching my shoulder.

"I guess I didn't make her feel welcome." He sucks in breath and pushes me into the dining room closing the door.

"I have raised you better than that."

"You haven't raised me at all."

He takes his hand and slaps me in the face. It doesn't hurt. I guess it doesn't hurt because I am used to it, used to the abuse. It doesn't happen often. Only when I actually have the nerve to say anything. I can feel it sting but I am not in any pain.

"What is she to you father? What makes her so important that she has to stay here? I don't understand."

"Show some respect Kyoya. Her father just died. I don't care why you hate her or even how. All I care about it is that you need to start acting like she belongs. She has no family."

"Why should we care? She isn't rich. Her father made little to no money. How do you know them?"

"I don't. Your mother knows them, she knew Haruhi's father. They go way back, way before Haruhi was even born."

"Again why should we care? You never cared about mother's feelings before." That probably warranted another slap but it never happens. He just looks at me like he's disgusted. But he knows it's true.

"I promised your mother I would take care of her until she finds something on her own. You are going to deal with it Kyoya or I will send you away."

"I guess you really do pick strangers over your own family." I smile at him but it's not a happy smile. I turn away and hurry up the steps. My room is the only safe haven I have. The bathroom door is a crack and I can hear voices inside. This goes against everything I believe in. I look, yes you have permission to call me a pervert.

At first all I see is the maid and my mother. They are talking in hushed tones and I can't make out what they are saying. In the mirror on the wall next to them I can see Haruhi. Her hair is pulled back and her head is down. I can hear soft sobbing. Did I do that? Am I the cause of her pain? Should I feel happy or sad that I made her cry?

Her face lifts and I can see her now. The dirt that covered her face is now clean. Her eyes are red and her nose is pink. You could almost say it is a cute look for her, almost. The pink nose I mean, not the red eyes. I turn away and end up in my room. I still hear soft voices but I can't hear enough to know what they are saying.

I should feel bad. Maybe a little part of me does.

. . . . . . . . .

"Haruhi why don't you and I go get our hair done this weekend? We can go shopping after, I think you could really benefit from a girls weekend." I don't even remember the last time I had a girlfriend. Not that I really have anything in common with someone that is my mother's age or the age my mother would be that is. I nod my head yes afraid to really say anything.

This bathroom is so peaceful. I wish I could have my own just to myself. I could live in this water forever if it didn't grow cold and prune your skin.

I'm sure Kyoya would like some privacy moments as well. Everyone is allowed them I guess, yes even him. I don't know exactly why I ran off. Maybe it was because of him, or maybe it was the stress of losing my father. Or maybe it was both.

I vow to never let him get to me. Once I find a good paying job and done with school which isn't much longer now, I will be free of him. I haven't even been here two days and I get under his skin. Is my state of poverty really that awful to these kind of people? His parents are so nice, how could they have raised such a horrible person?

Mrs. Ootori left me in peace locking the door behind her. Privacy is definitely something I need.

Once clean and fresh I head back to my room. My stomach is growling. I haven't eaten since lunch. It wouldn't hurt to grab a little snack would it? I look at the clock by my bed side. No one will be up anyways.

I slowly head down to the kitchen, thankful I didn't get lost. It's a pretty sizeable kitchen with two refrigerators. What kind of person needs two of them?

I look in both and of course they are stocked with enough food to feed an army for a year. I grab some eggs and get the stove prepared.

It's so quiet down here, usually the place is filled with people. Maybe it's a little too quiet.

"I thought I heard someone down here." The eggs I had in my hand I drop. Of course, I don't know my way at all around the kitchen and I have already messed it up.

He laughs at me and slowly walks towards my little mess and starts to pick up the egg shells.

"I knew you would be trouble."

"It's not like I planned on making a mess."

"Sure." Is all he says and stands back up looking at me. His dark brown eyes that have a tint of grey study me. No emotion that I can determine is on his face. I don't know if he's amused or just really upset.

"Listen about earlier today . . . ." Is he going to apologize? That doesn't seem like him. Not that I would really know what he's like.

"I'm not going to apologize for that. You really don't belong here, but since my parents insist on you living here I guess I can deal with it. On one condition though."

"A condition?"

"You can't join the host club."

"How would I join it? I'm a girl."

"Exactly. You can't become one of our clients, in fact you probably shouldn't talk to any of the members."

"Does that include you because we live together and oh yeah share a bathroom?" Kyoya's mouth twitches into a smile.

"Well we can certainly talk, just not at school." Ah that's the root of it, he's embarrassed.

"I can't promise you anything." I lost my appetite. I take the egg shells from his hands and throw them in the garbage.

"Goodnight." I say, even though I don't wish him at all a goodnight. Don't join the host club? What is he my boss? I'll show him. He can't get away with the sheer rudeness of his personality. Rich or not rich I don't care. The guy is a straight up douche bag and I will show him a taste of what he gives me, and with a great show of defiance.

. . . . . . . . .

**A/N: Sorry this is like a week late haha. Just kind of busy with school and what not! SO what did you all think? I would love to thank everyone for reading and reviewing. Kyoya is kind of cold to begin with in the anime/manga so that's where I am getting this from. He has his reasons for being that way. Especially in my fanfic! THis is a bit shorter than my other chapters so I apologize! Please read and review!**


	6. Are you gay?

It's the weekend, no school, no homework because I just started, and better yet no Kyoya. He isn't home. Does he have a job? No that wouldn't make sense would it? I can't imagine him having any friends besides that little club. Okay maybe I am not giving it enough credit.

Mrs. Ootori wanted to take me to get my nails done. I have never been able to afford such things or even thought about getting them done. That kind of thing doesn't suit me. But she has been so nice to me, taking me in, it's the least I can do right?

Dressing in light blue jeans and a green tank top, I take two stairs at a time and meet a maid at the bottom.

"Hello Miss Fujioka. We have hot tea on the table for you. Mrs. Ootori had to leave for a bit but she told me to tell you to eat whatever you want and she will be back shortly."

I nod my head at her. "Thank you, and please call me Haruhi."

"Okay Miss Haruhi." She smiles at me and walks out of the room. What is with the title? I don't even like Miss. I guess it's polite and that they are taught to talk like that, but I am just a guest. Not the owner.

Sipping some tea I hear the front door open and slam shut. The staff is scarce when just a minute ago it seemed they were all around. Kyoya walks into the dining room. He sees me but doesn't say anything to me. He just sits down and drinks some tea. The situation at hand is very awkward, he is looking at me still. I avert my eyes and stand up.

"You don't have to go."

"You don't seem particularly in a good mood."

"And?"

"And I don't think you like me much, so what good would it be for me stay in the same room as you?"

He doesn't say anything, I chuckle softly to myself and walk out of the room. I feel my arm get grabbed and I am pushed back into the dining room. Kyoya is in front of me smiling down at me. Way to make this even more awkward. He has a nice smile though.

He takes his hand and places it on my cheek, rubbing it softly. I look at him feeling nervous. "I don't hate you." He takes his hand from my face and turns back to his chair and sits down.

Before I can react to that answer the front door opens and Mrs. Ootori steps inside, smiling at me when she sees me.

"Are you ready? I want to take you shopping as well." I smile, not sure what to say and look back into the dining room at Kyoya. He is looking at me with no expression on his face. I shrug my shoulders and walk out the door.

. . . . . . . . .

I can't let that happen again. I don't know what came over me, girls are such a nuisance. Maybe it was the way she had her hair, or what she was wearing. More skin was shown than normal and I am teenage boy after all. God, what were my parents thinking? Having two young teenagers of the opposite sex share not only a hallway but a bathroom as well? Not that I am physically attracted to her or anything. I wonder what people would think if they found out. Tamaki would have a laugh, but that's Tamaki.

I walk up the stairs to my bedroom and notice Haruhi's bedroom door is open. I go to shut it but out of curiosity I take a peek. Her room is pink. It used to be my sister's room. All my siblings have grown and moved out. It's just me. Lucky them.

Haruhi's bed is made and neatly placed. It almost looks like my room except I have a lot more things. Of course that makes sense because I have lived here all my life. I see her book bag on the floor with books sticking out of it. One book is Romeo and Juliet. I take it out and smile. A lot of it is dog eared. She must have read this a hundred times by the state of the book. I could never damage a book like this.

I put it back where I found it, turn around and shut the door behind me. I look both ways and hurry to my room.

My phone is going off in my pocket.

"Hello?"

"Ootori, come outside we are going to play some basketball."

"Sports have never really been my thing Tamaki."

"I won't take no for an answer." I hear it click off and realize he hung up on me. I roll my eyes, quickly change in some gym shorts and head outside.

The neighborhood has a big basketball court. It's probably the best basketball court I have ever seen. It's outside yes but the weather doesn't damage it at all. It looks professional. Too bad only amateurs use it.

When I reach the court I see Tamaki and the twins only.

"Where is Honey and Mori?

"They couldn't make it. It's just us four I guess." Oh joy.

Both the twins smile at me, pushing the basketball back and forth between them. You can never win against them.

"Ootori, you don't want to be the Vice President anymore?" Hikaru asks with a smirk on his face. Like he really cares? If they want it they can have it.

"No, it never was my thing to begin with."

"Are you gay?"

My eyes bulge out and I remove my glasses from my face. "Excuse me?"

"Are you gay?"

"Why on earth would you ask such a thing?"

"Well you are giving up the host club. We created it. You never look happy with the women, in fact you act like they are a burden to you."

"And that warrants you asking me if I am gay?"

"What else would it be?"

I don't say anything. I am in pure shock of this situation. I place my glasses on the ground steal the ball from Kaoru and throw it into the hoop.

"Guys, just leave him alone. If he wants out he wants out. It's not like we set it in stone."

"Sorry Ootori. We didn't mean anything by it." I ignore the three of them and keep slamming the ball in the hoop a few more times.

"Listen if you want it, have it. I don't care. The whole situation was annoying. I am not 'gay'. I just want a more respectable girl then what we drag in. I'll see you guys on Monday."

"Kyoya." They all say in unison, but I don't turn around, and run as fast as I can to my home. To where I want to be.

. . . . . .

**A/N: It's kind of late for this but Hello! Okay so I haven't decided quite yet what to do with the host club itself. Obviously Haruhi can't be a host but I think I will make her like one of the women that go there because Haruhi does not listen to any man. No matter how attractive he is! So please enjoy this chapter! Thanks for the reviews I really appreciate everything! **


	7. Lost Haruhi?

I don't think I can ever show my face again. Gay, really? Have they thought this I don't know maybe the whole time? What gave them the idea that I am gay? Because I don't hang out with women all day long? I guess it becomes a problem when I am the Vice President of a host club that you know hosts women…and I don't enjoy it I guess that gave them the idea.

I have a stress ball in my hands and have locked myself in my bedroom. The lights are out and all I can think about is the fact that my quote on quote friends that I have known all my life think that I am actually gay. Is that such a bad thing though? I mean then maybe they will get off my back about actually dating anyone.

Or maybe they will continue and only ask me about men and dating men. This is giving me a headache. I am going to have to face people eventually. I slip off my glasses and lay them on the table. I can see a little without my glasses. It's just for reading and probably driving that I will need them. I unlock my door and make my way too the kitchen. An Advil cocktail is exactly what I need if I am ever going to make it through the weekend.

Nobody seems to be around which is good, I really don't feel like explaining why I have a permanent scowl on my face. I find some Advil and I pour myself some orange juice and quickly take a couple. I don't even know how many you should be taking. One maybe two, I don't care. I want this headache gone and if I overdue it, I overdue it.

I hear voices come in through the front door. Haruhi is obviously out there because I have come accustomed to that voice, I'm not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing. I prepare myself for questions or any sort of staring of the sort.

She walks through the main entry way because the kitchen is right next to it and I can see her. Her hair looks different, no maybe not the hair but something definitely looks different.

"Oh Kyoya, I didn't realize you were home. We brought dinner home I didn't feel like making anything. Are you hungry?"

I didn't say anything I just look at Haruhi. What is different about her? It's almost like she is glowing.

"You know there are these things called cameras I'm sure you have heard of them."

"Shut up. What did you do?"

"Don't do this Kyoya, we had a fun day plus I think she looks cute." Cute? Well I guess that could be the word for it but I don't say anything and sit at the table waiting for dinner. Cute . . . well that's not a word I use very often.

. . . . . .

I wonder why he keeps looking at me like that. It's not like I did anything to piss him off or anything, at least I don't think I did. Nope I know I didn't. Maybe it's my hair then? I did cut it a little. Okay not a little but a lot. A lot is saying much because my hair was super long and now it's almost too short, I know this much. I will never be able to pull it up again unless I decide to grow it out.

"So Haruhi, that dress from earlier, you know the one you wore to school? We had to throw it out."

"I'm so very sorry about that."

"What happened to you anyway? You kind of just ran off." Kyoya is still looking at me. Not in his intense way that he always looks at me either, it's soft almost concerned.

"I just ran off and when I get angry at something I tend to get carried away and got lost. No big deal."

"No big deal?"

"Kyoya."

"No, you are a young girl alone in a city you know nothing about. Something could have happened to you."

"But nothing did."

"That doesn't change the situation."

"Kyoya."

"Why do you even care anyways?"

"Haruhi."

We both don't say anymore. We eat in silence and now I'm wondering where Mr. Ootori is. Probably working in his study or something. Does that man ever have a day off?

I excuse myself and head up to my room. This is going to be a long weekend if this is how it's going to be. No it's going to be a long time of being here if Kyoya and I can never see eye to eye. I was even thinking about joining the host club as a client! That would not be even close to going well in any sort of ballpark. He really is going to hate me. Maybe I should think about it for a while.

. . . . .

Monday morning. How did the weekend go so quickly? I guess when you are having fun time flies. Mrs. Ootori came in earlier with a newer dress for school. Same style and everything just looks less dirty compared to the other one.

I am quickly showered and dressed. I didn't hear a peep from Kyoya the rest of the weekend. We stayed out of each other's hair for the most part. I don't know what happened or why this is even happening to us but it did and I don't know whether to be happy or sad.

I didn't feel like eating anything but I grab an apple for the road and hurry into the car. Kyoya follows suit and doesn't say a word just like the rest of the weekend. Well at least the school isn't far from the house, or this silence would be horrible.

The car stops in front of the school. Kyoya and I don't move we don't even look at each other. "You look nice today." He says and opens the door to leave. I don't say anything back. I'm almost confused and sputtering incoherent words to myself. I look nice today? Should I not look into it?

He leaves me alone in the car and I stay there for a good five minutes. "Miss Fujioka you are going to be late." The driver says to me. I forgot he was even there. I smile and hurry out of the car and into the school before the bell rings. Well today should be interesting.

**A/N: See Kyoya is slowly starting to get better right? Do you think Haruhi was telling the truth? That she just got lost? Or was she in a bit of trouble because I mean hello the state of her clothes?! Where they couldn't save them? Hello! Obviously there is more to the story! Thanks for reading and please review! I really appreciate you all!**


	8. What is the deal with these rich people?

Mrs. Ootori told me to go to the principal's office and wait for a new uniform. Right now I am currently in jeans and a tank top. Everyone is giving me odd looks, apparently no one here has seen normal clothes before. Or it could be because I look poor and not rich? Either way I don't like the way they are looking at me. I don't even like that they look at me period, I am nothing special.

"I know she is a commoner but does she really have to show herself off like that? It's degrading! Look at all that skin."

"I know it's disgusting. I saw her with Kyoya the other day, I can't believe he would even want to be seen with someone like her."

"You are just jealous because you have never even been in the same room with him."

I roll my eyes, what is their fixation with Kyoya? He's rude and I want to say boring but that's not true, the rude part is of course but he does fascinate me.

"Well, well, well, Miss Fujioka? I can't believe I have the pleasure of seeing you out of that horrible dress." I look up and see Tamaki smiling down at me. Could he be any taller?

"Uh yeah I'm about to get back into one."

"What is the fun in that? Love what you have done with your hair, long hair is usually my thing but this looks nice on you. Makes you look older." I don't even know what to say to that or why he is even talking to me to begin with. Did he think we bonded or something?

"Are you coming by the host club today? We are doing something fun!"

"Like what drink more tea? I am a girl yes but tea just is too proper for me I guess."

"Oh that's right I keep forgetting you aren't like us. Tea is our favorite past time Haruhi. However no we will not be drinking more tea. You all will be coming by my place to go swimming. We wanted to use Kyoya's house but he declined rather quickly." I bet I know why, but I don't say anything, wouldn't want anyone getting the wrong idea, not that this guy would really guess easily anyways. Tamaki doesn't seem like he is the brightest bulb in the bunch.

"Swimming? I guess that would be better than sitting in frilly dresses and drinking tea."

"That's the spirit! If you don't have a suit that's fine I can provide you one. Here is the address and be there promptly at five o'clock and Haruhi? I can't wait." Tamaki winks and slowly walks the other direction. I wish I could do that, you know wink. Not that I would ever have a situation where I would need to. I just think it would be fun. Every time I try to it looks like I'm having a seizure or something.

"Miss Fujioka, here is a new dress for you. It's much more your size." I take it and thank her quietly. The principal isn't going to meet me? This woman doesn't look like a principal. I take the dress into the girl's bathroom and quickly change into the uniform. Still a hideous uniform but it fits nicely.

When I'm finished I hurry to my next class, missing the entire morning because of this. I am just shy of five minutes. Everyone is looking at me but no one says a word. I am in pretty much all of Kyoya's classes. I don't know why I notice that anymore, it's not like we are going to be friends. That compliment this morning was probably the first and last time I will ever hear him say anything like that.

I sit down in an empty seat beside him and quickly open my notebook to take notes.

"Miss Fujioka you are late." I quickly look up at the teacher and smile weakly but don't say anything.

He pulls his glasses down and points to the spot next to him. "Please stand up here with me, give us a little something about yourself. We didn't get a chance to last week." I try not to groan as I stand up feeling every pair of eyes on me. As I turn to face the class no one is laughing or even making a real facial expression. They are all blank.

"Uh well my name is Haruhi Fujioka, I just moved here last week obviously and I'm eagerly awaiting graduation." The teacher doesn't say anything and neither does the class. I feel myself get ready to walk towards my seat when someone raises their hand. I don't recognize the person and the teacher nods his head at him.

"Aren't you poor?"

"Yeah I guess they just let anyone in here." I say to the boy and glare at him.

"I heard your dad died. Tough break." Some random kid says in the back. I only say that because I couldn't see him. I felt my stomach turn slowly. How did they know about my father? I didn't tell anyone except for the Ootori's. The Ootori's are the only ones that are supposed to know about this.

I swallow in some air. It feels like someone just punched my gut or something. The room is quiet or at least it is to me. I see lips moving, some people smiling. Probably laughing at me because I'm so poor and that I don't have a family. I look up towards Kyoya. He is standing up and talking. He is walking towards me and talking to me obviously but I don't hear a sound. I feel myself fall to the ground. My head hits the floor and I see that the lights are no longer glowing.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

"Mrs. Ootori? Mr. Ootori? Miss Fujioka will be able to go home with you tonight. She hit her head but no concussion of any kind."

They both stood up and went over to the desk to sign her discharge papers. I sit in the waiting room staring at her door. I couldn't believe the hell some people put her through today. I tried to explain to my parents that it just comes with the territory but then I realized I was defending them when this poor girl never did any harm to them.

Haruhi's door opens and she steps out still in her uniform. I smile at her and she smiles back but with a look of confusion.

"What happened?"

"The doctor didn't explain it to you?"

"He explained that I fell but why?"

"You were overwhelmed I think." She nods her head like it's a normal thing and sits down next to me. I see a bruise on the back of her leg and notice her hair is a little messy. Without even thinking I go and fix it. She looks up at me with my hand still on her head. We look at each other for what feels like hours.

"Oh Haruhi, come let's get you home and into bed. You can even stay home from school tomorrow."

"Well I don't know. I just started there and it would look bad if I missed a day."

"Nonsense, Kyoya will bring you your homework." I look at my watch, I was supposed to be at Tamaki's an hour ago to set up the swimming party. A piece of paper slips out of Haruhi's little sweatshirt she is wearing. My mother brought it incase Haruhi felt cold. I pick it up and see Tamaki's address written on it. Why would she have this?

"Kyoya, don't make us wait dinner is on the table at home, let's not let it get cold." I stuff the paper in my pocket and send a quick message to Tamaki. "Change of plans see you tomorrow."

. . . . . . .

**A/N: So Kyoya is a lot nicer right? Well I mean he will have his moments where he is rude but he does really care about Haruhi it just slowly comes out. I really liked writing this chapter! Probably because of the part when he finds that address of tamakis! It's like UM why do you have this! DUN DUN DUN well enjoy and please feel free to review!**


	9. One thing after another

My father had an emergency meeting at work and my mother left with him. The staff went home early which meant Haruhi and I were alone. Yes it's a big house, but alone with a female that doesn't work for me and isn't a family member makes me nervous. You could say I don't have much experience with women I mean I don't even really like being around women.

Haruhi is staring at me at the end of the table. Since my parents let the staff go home early and they both had to rush some where it was up to us to dish out dinner. I felt so out of place in the kitchen but Haruhi seemed to know her way around.

We haven't been talking, just quietly eating in candle light, it's actually pretty refreshing compared to the daily goings on here.

I clear my throat with the intention of talking but nothing comes out. Haruhi's gaze draws back to me and I can see she is slowly eating her meal. I look down at her plate for a just a minute noting that she has barely touched her food.

"Is something bothering you?"

"I'm sorry."

I stop chewing and look at her again. Her hair is up in a ponytail or somewhat of a ponytail since it's so short now. She has no makeup on and her head is tilted down.

"Sorry for what Haruhi?"

She doesn't say anything at first she just kind of shivers. Is she cold or something? I think the room has a good temperature but then again not everyone is me. I slowly remove my jacket from earlier and walk around the table (that only takes me a few steps because my legs are ridiculously long) and place it on her shoulders. She doesn't say anything and I don't either, as I sit back down and resume eating.

"For being an inconvenience."

"It's fine." I say quietly. What is she doing? She is nowhere near an inconvenience. I mean sure I hated her living here at first but now I actually don't mind it. Sure I don't want anyone to know about it and if my parents felt they owed her father then they owe her father. Pretty soon college will roll around. Why is she being such a . . . girl right now?

"Um well I guess I will see you in the morning. Good night Kyoya." She says softly and blows out her candle. I guess I will be left to do the cleaning up? Now this is indeed an inconvenience but I don't say anything. The kid has had a rough day although I was sort of hoping to dig a little deeper into that. Obviously her dad being dead really hurts but that much to have her faint? Did she not eat much today? She barely took a bite of her food tonight.

I don't have the heart to throw it and stuff it in the fridge. Some girls I read somewhere like to eat at odd hours of the night. Or is that just pregnant women?

The dining room is back to its gloomy state. I want to go upstairs and study but I see that my father's study door is open. He normally has it locked. When we were kids we were never allowed in there. He said he had very private things inside and if we got into them we would be punished greatly so none of us dared to venture in. Except for me right here at this very moment of time. Well since no one is home what is the harm? If I get caught I will just say the light was on and the door was open.

Walking inside I realize I have only been in here a handful of times. I try to block it out because they weren't pleasant times. In fact there really isn't a whole lot of happy fun times with my father in general. His study is clean and all black. Black book shelves, black books, black chairs, black sofa; you get the idea. There is no window inside this room which makes it even more depressing.

He has no personal photos of the family, which I didn't expect him to. I sit down in his big black chair. I don't sink. It's a pretty firm chair. I lean against it and put my feet on top of the desk. Yes I have no shame.

I don't know what made me want to do this but I did it anyways. The drawers of his desk open. Most of them have work mumbo jumbo written on papers and disks. His middle drawer has photographs, photographs of a strange man I never knew before and he is posing with my mother. They have a little baby in a stroller. That baby doesn't look anything like me or my siblings, but it is wrapped in a pink blanket. What does this mean? Who is this person? How would my mother know this person? Better yet why does my father even have this inside his desk?

"Kyoya, I feel hot." I look up and Haruhi is leaning against the door. She is wearing a short night dress that some girls seem to sleep in or at least that's what I learned from television. What do they call them . . . a slip? No that's not right. Oh right a nightgown! But hers is revealing a little too much skin, I look away. Doesn't she have a robe to wear?

"Did you take your medicine the doctor prescribed?"

"I did, I think this might be a side effect but then again I felt like this before I fainted earlier today." Maybe she's just getting sick, that would explain her sudden fall in class, and here I thought it had something to do with her father.

"Look Haruhi I'm sure you are fine. Just go back upstairs and try and sleep. You get the whole day off you can rest tomorrow too."

I am still not looking at her. I can't look at a woman dressed like that. It's not natural at my age. Well it is, just not natural for me.

"Can you help me up there? I'm too weak." I feel myself want to roll my eyes but I don't. I stand up and walk towards her trying not to look but it's impossible. Her hair is matted to her forehead. Wow she wasn't kidding. I place my hand over her own, they feel like ice.

"Haruhi you have a fever and not a good one. We need to take your temperature here sit on the sofa and I will be right back." I walk her over to the sofa and hurry to the kitchen searching frantically for a thermometer. That's it isn't it? She's just sick. But then why didn't the doctor notice it before? He probably would have given her different kind of medicine. I pull a tray down and place every kind of cold medicine known to man and bring them with me back to my father's study. Haruhi is laying her head against the couch, her eyes are closed.

I place the tray next to her on the couch and sit next to her brushing her hair out of her face.

"What are you doing?" She mumbles softly, this is the first time I've really touched her, hopefully I don't get sick as well. I place the thermometer in her mouth and wait for it to beep. Her breathing is slow, is she falling asleep?

After what feels like hours it finally beeps. It reads 101.1, yeah she does have a fever. I gather the tray and pick Haruhi up in my arms trying to hold both. Thank god she doesn't weigh so much.

"Kyoya . . . what is going on . . ." she trails off as she looks into my eyes. I don't say anything and hurry her up to her room. I turn down the heat in her room and pull the blankets and sheets from the bed. She needs to cool down. I lay her on the bed and smooth her hair from her eyes. I really hope I don't get sick and normally I wouldn't touch someone who is but she's so vulnerable right now. I can't help myself.

I pour some green liquid into a cup and try and pry her mouth open. The liquid goes down her throat and she gags a little. "Are you trying to kill me?"

"Hush. Get some rest, I'm staying with you tonight."

She coughs some more but doesn't argue. There is no telling when my parents will be back and there is no one here to look after her. I can't very well just leave her to fend for herself. She curls up into a little ball and closes her eyes. I pull one of the sheets up to her legs in case she starts to get cold.

I go to my room, grab some books and a blanket and head back to Haruhi's room. It's about the same size as mine. I shut the door behind me.

**. . . . . .**

**A/N: Hey guys! So finally a new chapter and actually this one was fun to write as well. Because it's only in Kyoya's point of view and I think someone requested that?! He is a lot easier to write for some reason! I like his views on women and less clothing it's pretty comical! What did you think? Please feel free to review! As always I love and appreciate it!**


	10. Snooping isn't so bad

I wake up to a bright sunny morning. My windows are open and I can hear birds chirping in the background. I see a glass of water on my nightstand and drink as much of it as I can since I couldn't do much last night. Last night? Didn't Kyoya say something about staying in the room with me? I look at my surroundings and notice a big white chair at the end of the bed with Kyoya sitting in it. His glasses are falling down his nose and his eyes are closed. He looks so peaceful sleeping like that. I almost don't want to wake him, but he's been there all night. Doesn't his back hurt at all? That chair doesn't seem very big for him to sit in.

A soft knock is at the door and one of the maids pops her head in. "Oh Miss Fujioka, are you feeling better?" She said it rather loudly and Kyoya slowly starts to wake up. I just smile and look at him. He looks at me too, from head to toe which is hard to see since I am completely covered in blankets.

"Are you okay?" He asks softly with no real expression on his face.

"I think so. I'm not hot anymore." His lips turn up like he's going to smile but it doesn't reach his eyes. He glances at his watch and then back at me.

"I'll be late for school." He moves his chair against the wall and hurries past the maid.

"I brought you some porridge and the Ootori's would like you to stay in bed today." I nod my head in agreement remembering them saying that at one point. I really don't think it is right to stay home when I haven't even been at the school for a week but with how sick I got last night . . . I can't really argue I guess.

The house is extremely quiet. I get up needing to use the bathroom and notice Kyoya's door is open. Should I take a look? No I would definitely get caught and then he would hate me forever. Well wait doesn't he hate me anyways? If someone hated you that much they wouldn't have taken such good care of you. Sometimes I hate thinking to myself.

I push his door open, hoping against all hopes that no one heard his door squeak just now and quickly step in. If I leave the door open a little I can make a quick escape. Well maybe. The sun shines brightly in here, I'm almost jealous because he gets so much sun. He has plain white walls with no photos of any kind and his bed is perfectly made. Of course it would be he didn't even sleep in it. The only place that has some sort of disarray is his desk. It has a bunch of newspaper clippings and photographs. I don't recognize anyone in the photos, is he some kind of reporter? By that I mean does he work for the school newspaper or something?

I see a picture frame underneath all of the photos. It's of two boys, one with dark hair and the other with blonde. Is the blonde one Tamaki? They don't seem very close now but then again I don't really know them well.

It's weird seeing Kyoya this happy if that even is Kyoya. But of course it would be why else would he have such a picture?

So at one point in his life he was happy. I wonder what changed him to be this tall dark soul.

"Who said you could come in here?"

. . . . . . . . . . .

Damn it, I forgot my calculus book. It's not like I really need it, I know it by heart but the teacher gets weird if you don't have the book with you.

How could I be so foolish? Falling asleep with a woman in the same room as me? My parents won't be too thrilled when they find out. Maybe they don't have to know. It was innocent after all. I was only taking care of her. Yeah that's it, they can't think something would have happened. Not that it would have anyways because she's not even pretty and by that I mean not my type at all. I don't even know my type. Maybe a blonde? No that wouldn't make sense either.

I had the driver turn back and of course we are caught in traffic. If I can just get home within five minutes I will be back at school before the first bell rings. Kyoya Ootori is never late and I'm not going to start now.

My phone rings and I almost don't want to pick up because it's Tamaki. If I don't pick up then he will send me annoying texts all day and I just don't have the patience for it really.

"What is it?"

"Oh you sound thrilled."

"What is it?" I repeat again in the same monotone voice I have perfected over the years.

"You didn't come by yesterday."

"Yes I had a change of plans."

"Plans bigger than the host club?"

"Did anyone die?"

"Well no."

"Then you didn't need me."

"Ah Kyoya don't be like that. I know you have always sort of been like that but this party was supposed to be you telling the group you resign as Vice President."

"Oh boy, look just tell them and it will be fine." I hang up and turn off my phone. I really am not in the mood to hear him whining about that stupid club. Sometimes I wish we never came up with it.

We finally reach my house. I hurry up the stairs taking two at a time and notice my door is open. Did I forget to lock it? I must have. When I over sleep I'm not really myself. Damn Haruhi for making me late.

Walking in I see her leaning over my desk looking at something. I'm not sure what but I don't care.

"Who said you could come in here?"

She turns around quickly and her eyes grow big. "I-."

"You what? How would you feel if I went through your things? It's rude and quite frankly I am surprised at you."

"I'm sorry." Her head is facing down. She isn't going to make me feel bad for getting mad at her.

"Just leave and don't come in here unless I say so." Usually I keep going, if it was any of the staff they would have been kicked to the curb. All I can think about is that picture I found in the study and my father's words of having him having pretty much an obligation to Haruhi because of her father. What was his name . . .Ranka?

Haruhi leaves and I shut the door locking it behind me. I really don't have time to look for my Calculus book. I dial a number quickly into my phone.

"Yes I need you to do a background check for me. The name is Fujioka, Ranka." I'm going to find out soon enough.

**A/N: This took a while for me and I apologize! I have had a lot of school. This chapter is kind of a filler but at the same time Kyoya at the end is going to try and figure out the connection with his family and Haruhi's dad! Also I'm not insecure about my writing at all so I have no need to post on my own stuff. It is kind of rude of you to say that but whatever. I don't need you to read my stuff if you are just going to assume certain things like that without knowing me at all. And thanks for those who do take the time to read! I appreciate it!**


	11. Tamaki

"Okay but please settle down."

"How can I settle down? She was going through my things. I mean I know I don't have much of a life outside of school but still. My room is my private area. I can't tolerate strangers going through my things, especially a girl as idiotic as her."

"Kyoya that is enough. Haruhi is our guest. It's not like she meant to go through your things."

"You know what? You always take other people's sides before your own son's. Thanks for nothing." I slam my father's study door and turn to face her. Haruhi. Her big brown eyes are filling up with tears.

"Haruhi what-"

"I'll find a job. I don't know what kind of job I could find that will get me enough money to move out of here, but I will find one. Then I will be out of your hair and you will never have to see me again."

"You forget I will see you in school."

"I'll transfer back to my old school." She turns around and runs up the stairs, I hear a door slam. What is happening to me? Do I actually care that she's upset? Seeing her face like that really didn't sit right with me but what can I do about it? She went through my things, I can't tolerate something like that.

My phone rings and roll my eyes thinking it's Tamaki but it's not. "Yes." I say quickly into the phone, I'm not very personal I guess.

"Mr. Ootori we have the information you wanted, on Ranka Fujioka."

"And? Don't keep me waiting."

"I don't know what kind of information you wanted. He lost his wife during childbirth of their only child, he never remarried although he had many close friendships that were not really normal, and he worked odd jobs."

"That's it? That's all you could come up with?" I am not pleased.

"Sir I don't know what you expected. He was not even middle class, and had many different jobs, he worked as a bus boy, a waiter, a bartender, never anything above the average pay for those jobs. He had a meager lifestyle and raised a little girl on his own without any help. Take it or leave it." I hung up. That's all they could come up with? How about why my mother was pictured with him and Haruhi? He obviously didn't work for my father so he has to have something to do with my mother.

I need to wash my hands of this and be done. Maybe it's not a big deal. Maybe she felt bad for him and gave him money or something. Yeah that story makes complete sense. I walk up the stairs towards my bedroom and hear quiet voices coming from Haruhi's door. I see it open a crack and I peek through seeing my mother and Haruhi. Haruhi is sitting on the edge of the bed with her head in her hands.

"Haruhi don't be like this please, I know he was angry but usually he gets over it. Just like Yoshio that boy."

"You didn't hear his tone. I finally thought we were on good terms after getting sick and everything."

"He's just a tempered boy, most men are don't take it personal."

"I was really starting to like living here and well I was really starting to like him too." Me? Starting to like me? As in what? Friends? God I hope so. Not that there is anything wrong with her physically . . . But even then I don't need any more friends.

"Please think about it Haruhi, I will talk to Kyoya." She leans in and puts both arms around Haruhi. Haruhi's face looks up at my mother and smiles. It's a very gentle moment. Why do I have to be like this?

. . . . . . .

My mom and dad's room is on the top floor. I walk slowly to it not sure what I am walking into. It's the biggest room in the house, and oddly enough not a whole lot of furniture inside. I see my mom facing her mirror looking at something. Not at herself but at something. There is a picture frame on her desk that I never noticed before. It is all white and the picture is black and white. She can't stop staring at it.

I knock on the door and open it slowly. "You wanted to see me?"

She shoves the picture frame into a drawer and quickly stands up.

"Yes I did. Please take a seat." She sits in a big chair and I sit on the edge of her and my father's bed.

"I want you to be nice to Haruhi."

"I thought I have been."

"No Kyoya, you haven't. She is important."

"You guys still haven't told me why."

"It's none of your business why. She is important and I want you to be nice to her."

"I took care of her when she was sick."

"Yes and I thank you for that. But just because she is better doesn't mean you have to go back to being cold."

Cold? Am I really that bad? I put my head down and stare at my hands.

"And one more thing. Whatever you do, just be friends with her, don't well you know."

"Actually I don't."

"Don't love her." Love her? That would be impossible.

"Uh okay don't worry about that." I chuckle and stand up. Mom kisses me on the cheek and I close the door behind me. Don't fall in love with Haruhi? Check. As for being friends that won't happen either. I guess I can go apologize to her but that would make what she did seem like it was a good thing and it wasn't. I have start locking my door again.

. . . . . . . . .

I don't know dad. I don't want to leave this place. I was really starting to like it here. The birds chirp every day, and it's always sunnier out here for some reason. The flowers are in bloom and the sky is clear. I miss you dad. You always knew how to cheer me up. I picked some sunflowers earlier, did you see that? They were moms favorite right? You never told me where she was buried so I will put them on your grave.

You deserve so much better than rotting in a grave. I hope you are happy up there. Is mom with you? Please say hello for me.

I kiss my father's grave and walk back to the Ootori's car. I promised to be back before dinner and it's starting to get late. The graveyard isn't far from the Ootori house. Mr. Ootori and Mrs. Ootori paid for everything. We didn't really have a funeral, just put him in the ground. I didn't want to deal with anyone or the fact that no one would be there anyways.

When we get closer to the house I see Kyoya in the driveway. He is on his cell phone. I really don't want to be around him right now. "Can you stop the car here? I need a minute alone." The driver does as he's told. As I get out of the car Kyoya looks towards me and shuts off his cell phone. His arms are at his sides and he's staring at me. I look at him for a brief moment and walk in a different direction. A walk will do me good. He calls for me but I don't turn around.

I walk for what feels like a mile but probably wasn't that far. Jesus, how big is this neighborhood? I see a house with a pool in the front yard. Not one of this kiddie pools but a build in pool and it has a huge gate surrounding it.

A boy, tall with blonde hair is standing outside of the house staring at it. As I get closer I notice it's that boy from school, what was his name? Tamaki?

"Hi." I say.

"Oh. Hi." He says back. He turns facing me and smiles.

"What are you doing?"

"Just staring at my house.

"Why?"

"I'm bored." How can a rich guy be bored?

"Most people go play video games, I don't know very many people that stare at their own house."

"You're funny. He want to come in?" Me alone with a boy? Besides the one I live with currently? I don't know, won't people talk? I look around and see that no one is around and I mean I don't know Tamaki but at least he is safe right? He is Kyoya's friend after all.

"Uh sure."

"Great we have a pool out here, in back or inside if you want to swim. You know since you didn't make it to my pool party."

"Oh right about that . . . ."

"It's okay no one did. There are some suits inside, pick your poison I will make us some drinks." I smile hopefully they are non-alcoholic and follow him inside. Great another big house I can get lost in.

. . . . . . .

**A/N: Ranka is well Ranka. He isn't shady and he didn't work for Yoshio. He is close with the family though. And next chapter you will find out how and why! Thanks for reading! I liked this chapter because of TAMAKI and yeah. I haven't decided if there will be any love interest with that but you know what? Kyoya is being Kyoya sooo I wouldn't blame Haruhi. Would you? PLEASE feel free to read and review. And yeah I just get upset when people assume things that are not true so I apologize!**


End file.
